Charted
by Relyob
Summary: A prequel to both Uncharted games. The daily life of Nathan Drake and his relationship with Chloe Frazer before they meet in the second game. Flynn and Sully also star. Nate/Chloe. Enjoy!


**Charted  
**_- Introduction_

A December's cool air floated in through the open window as the night arrived yet again on the small open apartment of Nathan "Nate" Drake. Glowing stars twinkling overhead created a sense of longing to the young man. The world was so small compared to these wonders of the beyond yet so little of this world had he seen. An aura surrounded him, one of an adventurer. Be that due to him possibly being a descendant of Francis Drake was irrelevant however, for it was not because of an ancestor that he seeked a journey, it was solely due to being cramped in this small apartment for the past year or so.

There is difference however, in longing to see the world and actually doing something about it and this is where Nathan Drake was at this moment in time. He would go out and explore given the first chance he got but money-wise, he had nothing and with no-money, you went no-where. He worked for a friend of his, Harry Flynn, in the delivering of special items to buyers. Pay for this job wasn't great at all, most of it going to upkeep of this apartment and the other to investing in journals and overdue library books that Nathan never seemed able to read and return. A love for history was always apparent in him ever since his childhood years.

It was quite late or rather, in the early hours of the morning and sleep finally overcame Nathan as he watched the stars from his bedroom window while lying upon a mattress that he referred to as his bed. This wasn't how things were supposed to work out. He was supposed to be living in a mansion by now surrounded by beautiful women and bathing in gold, cliché- He knew. He was never one for brooding though so after this short time span of thinking of what he could have done with his life, once he awoke from this sleep, it would be put to the back of his mind. Also, he was only 22, and at the age life is only beginning.

Awakening to the ringing tone coming from the phone beside him, Nathan begrudgingly grabbed his throbbing head immediately. Everytime the phone rang, he had the same experience. The noise that emanated from this contraption was enough to drive a sane man wild. He quickly hauled himself from the mattress and over to the phone on the wall near him.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, had a little cough and then picked up the phone, "Hello?" Nathan asked, his voice quite hoarse from only awakening, "Flynn is that you?" The man on the other end of the phone started on one huge ramble. Nathan nursed his already sore head with his free hand as it became increasingly more painful with each new breath this man took. Harry Flynn was on the other end of the line, a friend from Nathan's childhood days whom he now worked for, delivering parcels. It seemed a huge mix up had taken place with a batch of items Harry had given to Nathan to take to some upper-class instead it was to be delivered to a girl that Harry didn't seem to want to talk about in detail. Giving Nathan the new address, he told his friend to 'get up, get dressed and get your ass back to that old rich guy's house, get the goods and get to 69 Miran Park!' "Right... Right... Calm down with your 'gets' Flynn. I'm already on my way." The line on the other end went dead and with no thoughts whatsoever Nathan lazily walked over to his small wardrobe, put on some clean clothes which resulted in shoes, denim jeans and a long sleeved navy and white top and within moments was in his car on his way to the rich guy's house.

Turning up the beats from the radio Nathan smiled and began to sing along. He was an awful singer but with the music turned up so loud his voice simply blended with the singer's and thus, he became amazing. "I'm holding out for a hero to the end of the night!! He's gotta be fast, oh shit no... And he's gotta be fresh from the fight! Du du." Tapping along to the music, Nathan drove along for about an hour or so until he reached the man's house.

The house was huge, trees lining the entrance way along with the typical, unnecessary fountains to further emphasise this man's wealth. Looking wistfully above him to the roof of the house, Nathan skipped up a number of stairs till he reached the large wooden doors. The intercom to the left hand side began to buzz and within moments a crackled voice appeared. "Yes?"

"Hey, sorry, it's Nathan Drake again, I delivered some items here last night but it seems there was a mix-up and they aren't actually for here. I have the correct ones in my car though so if we could just eh... Switcharoo?" While he spoke the last lines he performed a little action to the security camera to emphasise the fact that they would be switching items.

The crackling started again, "Oh yes, Mr. Kowalski said that you would be calling again, go round the back to the third garage please."

"Righto!" As he made his way to the back of the house the fact that this old man had a third garage made him jealous. _Don't even have one garage let alone three! _He sighed as he turned the corner to the back of the house. The old man didn't even have three, he had eight. "Figures..." Nathan muttered under his breath whilst dandering causally to the third garage. Two men stood outside holding boxes.

"Mr. Drake, hello." The one on the right said, he was dressed in a smart black suit with unbelievable sunglasses of a shade of orange on the top of his head, "We've all the boxes here bar that one," He pointed to a small box in the corner of the garage, "If you could get that we'll carry these to your car, yes?"

"Sure." Grabbing the small box with ease, Nathan casually three it up and down in one hand till they reached his car, the man with the orange sunglasses made idle conversation with him whilst the other said nothing. A quick swap was performed, as the older man only had three large boxes and then he was off on his way to 69 Miran Park.

* * *

Introductory!  
Cheers for reading.

~ Deborah


End file.
